Mercy
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Peter is locked in Stark Tower with an angry Hulk, and all Tony can do is watch from the outside in, and hope that the kid makes it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought we were going to go on a mission." Peter tried not to whine, but couldn't hide his pout as he held up his Stark phone.

"I know, I'm sorry buddy, but I really need to do this press conference. They've been calling the office about interviews with the newest Avenger, non-stop and Peppers sick of it."

Peter sighed. "I could just do the interview."

Tony shook his head. "No, we talked about this. I don't want you anywhere near them; they're vultures and they twist peoples words. I'll be back this afternoon, and we can go on a mission tomorrow."

Peter nodded, looking down at his shoes, instead of the screen, but Tony's soft voice made him look up. "Hey, I really am sorry. I really wanted to go on this mission with you. But, I'm not ditching, it's just postponed. And I promise I'll bring you and Brucie pizza when I get back."

A smile crept onto Peters face. "Pizza? What kind?"

Tony smiled. "Any kind you want. You can have five, so choose whatever toppings you like. And ask Bruce if he needs anything and I'll get it on the way back."

Peter walked into the lab, and pointed the phone towards the scientist. "Bruce, Tony wants to know if you need anything."

The man looked up, peering over his glasses. "Just some more coffee. I think this is going to take a while to formulate."

Tony nodded. "You got it, and I'll get some of those donuts you like too. Thanks for babysitting, I appreciate it."

Peter frowned again. "Hey! I'm not a baby, and I don't need a babysitter. Me and Bruce are hanging out."

Tony laughed at Peters offense, and waved to the screen. "Sorry, Spiderling. I'll see you two later."

"Bye!" Peter hung up, and slipped the phone back in his pocket, before leaning on the bench that Bruce was working on.

"What are you doing?"

The scientist didn't look up from his work, as he switched a slide in the microscope. "I'm trying to find out more about how your cells replicate, and how your body processes toxins, so that I can find a painkiller that you won't burn through so quickly. At the moment, when you get hurt, we just pump you full of as much morphine as we can without you overdosing; which is a lot. So, we need a better solution."

Peter bounced on his toes, watching Bruce adjust the microscope. "Can I help?"

Bruce smiled, and pointed to a shelf on the other side of the room. "Sure, hand me a new set of slides. They're in the cupboard over there."

Peter went to do as he was asked, almost to the cupboard, when his spider senses spiked, and he shivered all over. Goosebumps rose across his skin, and he knew they were in danger. Bruce watched him, and frowned, concerned.

"Everything okay?"

Peter quickly shook his head, rubbing his hands over his arms. His heart was pounding, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. "Somethings wrong, but I can't tell where it is. It just feels like its coming from everywhere."

Then it started. First came the sound; Peter could hear it before Bruce did, and sprinted out into the hallway and to the lounge, to peer out the huge windows, as alarms began to blare through every room.

There was an impressive explosive display, as some new villain began firing missiles at the tower. Tony had, of course, made his tower more than missile proof, seeing as it housed The Hulk, and they did nothing but explode against the side of the building.

But it made the whole place shake, and tremble, and Peter felt the vibrations in his bones. He heard Bruce groan, heart thumping in fear as he ran back to the lab to let him know what was happening.

"Someone's attacking the building. They have missiles and rockets and stuff. Friday will have already called Tony, but I think I should go out and help stop him."

Bruce didn't look at him, didn't even turn around; and Peter realised that every muscle in Bruce's body was locked up tight, his shoulders shaking where he curled into himself.

"Bruce? Are you okay?"

Another missile hit the side of the tower, and Peter watched him, as they rode out the shaking, but something was really wrong with the scientist. His hands were clamped onto the table, but they were changing, getting stronger, and soon the metal was crumpling under his grip.

"Bruce?" Peters voice trembled, as he called out again,and he watched green begin to seep through Bruce's skin.

The Avenger grunted, with the effort it took for him to gain control, and Peter felt his panic grow as Bruce let out a very hulk-like roar. "No. Stay back. I'm in control."

Peter wasn't sure if he was talking to him or the Hulk, but it didn't seem to be working very well.

The ground rocked harder, and Bruce lost his hold, green creeping up his arm, and becoming so strong the table crumpled under his weight.

Peter let out a cry in fright, jumping backwards.

Bruce groaned, his voice deepening and growing louder, until it was a booming growl.

"Peter get out of here! Friday shut it down!"

At his command, Friday sounded new alarms, red lights flashing; and the building began to carry out the prepared protocol.

The windows were covered by sheets of metal, and every exit was sealed. Hulk was shut in, to keep everyone else safe; but Peter was stuck in there with him.

The ground was still moving, but Peter did as he was told, running to his room, away from Bruce who was quickly being overcome by his other half.

Peter had always known about Bruce's tenuous grip on Hulk, but he had never been afraid of it until now. Bruce was always so gentle, and so caring, that Peter couldn't imagine him hurting anybody. But Hulk was something very different than the mild mannered science genius.

Peter could hear the roar, and crash, as Bruce disappeared completely, and the Hulk took his place; and while he knew he was in danger, all that came to his mind was how upset Bruce would be that his work was destroyed.

Peter made it to his room, and locked the door behind him, and pulled out his phone, flinching at every roar and crash that came from the lab and the outside of the tower.

Tony picked up before the first ring could finish, and Peter could hear his Iron suits thrusters in the background.

"Peter! I'm on my way; Friday told me about the attack and about Bruce shutting down the tower. Please tell me you got outside before it locked down."

Peter jumped as the building shook, and another yell came from Hulk. "No, I'm in my room. He...He lost control."

Tony let out a shaky breath, which didn't reassure Peter at all. He sounded afraid when he spoke again. "Peter, I need you to barricade yourself in your room. Don't come out until the alarms turn off, okay? You need to hide, so that he can't find you. Do you understand?"

Peter ran over to his bed, and slid under it, his gaze locked on the door, as he nodded before answering verbally. "Okay. Is Bruce going to be alright?"

The floor shook again, as what had to be bullets given the rapid nature of the thumps, rained down on the walls near the lab. Peter could feel the vibrations of them, and Hulks thundering footsteps as he raced towards them.

"It's not his fault that this is happening, and he would never want to hurt anyone, especially not you. But he can't stop Hulk, he doesnt have control over him. So, I need you to stay away from him. Stay safe, and quiet, and hidden until I can get the attacker away from the building, and until Bruce can calm down enough to turn back."

Peter kept his voice quiet, and held the phone tighter; Tony's voice making him feel less alone. "You're gonna come get me though, right? Everything is locked and the windows are all covered and blocked. I can't get out by myself."

There was a pause, and Peter felt his breathing pick up, as a lump formed in his throat.

Tony's voice only confirmed his fears. "Peter…"

The lump in Peters throat grew, choking him as he tried to speak as tears blurred his vision.  
"You can get me out, it's your building. You can turn the alarms off and open the doors, and you can calm Bruce down 'cause you're friends and we'll all be okay and-"

Tony's voice was equally as thick, and Peter sucked in strained breath and he tried to reign in his panic. "I'm going to get you out as soon as I can but, buddy, I can't shut off the protocol. Bruce has to do it."

Peter let out a sob, trying to be quiet. "Why?"

"When Bruce came to live at the tower, he made me put in some safety measures, in case anything like this ever happened, and he couldn't control the green guy. As soon as he Hulks out, the building locks down, and the only way to shut it off, is if Bruce calms down and puts the code in himself. There's no way in or out, until Bruce is back in control."

Peter squeezed the phone, hard enough for it to creak in complaint, until he softened his grip, but his hands still shook, and he couldn't keep his tears from falling.

"Please don't leave me in here. I don't know what to do, I can't stop him."

Tony sounded afraid too, and that only made Peter cry harder. "I'm so sorry. I'll do everything that I can to help, but for now I just need you to stay hidden. I can't let Hulk out of the building, or he could hurt more people, but I will try my best to find ways to calm him down. You'll be okay, Peter."

The teenager let out another sob, and he closed his eyes, focussing on the voice through the phone. "Please don't leave me."

Peter loved Bruce, he was always there to talk to, and he was always up for talking about science and trying out experiments with Peter. Even at four AM when Peter had a nightmare, and Tony was away,, he could always rely on Bruce to talk to him until he fell asleep. But it wasn't Bruce rampaging through the tower, it was a beast with unlimited strength, and no control. And Peter knew that The Hulk could kill him.

The iron suit thrusters got louder, as Peter let out an involuntary yelp. The building shook with another explosion, and an angry roar came from the direction of the hallway outside of Peter's room.

Tony's voice was pleading, desperate to try and find anything to make Peter feel better. "Stay hidden, and stay safe. I'll stay on the line, just keep talking so I know you're safe. I have to take care of the guy attacking the building, but I won't leave you, I promise."

If only Peter could hold up his end of the bargain. The tower rocked with a particularly hard hit, from either the attacker or Hulk, and suddenly there was a giant green arm sticking through his door.

Peter froze, almost dropping the phone as he watched Hulk groan and yank his arm back through. Peter held his breath, and watched in terror as Hulk turned around, and saw him.

Peter didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't for Hulk to smile.

"New friend!"

He started lumbering towards Peter, obliterating the door that separated them. The entire room rumbled, and shook with the weight of his thunderous stomps, and Peter scrambled, as quickly as he could, out from under the bed.

He dropped his phone in his haste, and sprinted out of his room, praying that Hulk wouldn't smash his tech project that he had on his desk; it was due next week. Strange the things that popped into his head when under threat.

He sprinted into the hall, only looking back to see Hulk smash his phone to dust under his giant foot. Well, that went his connection to Tony.

He sprinted into the hallway, dashing down before leaping and sticking to the ceiling, and crawling up and into the vents.

Tony had told him to stay away from the green guy, and while Hulk seemed to have been happy to see him, he still didn't think it safe to engage.

Hulks footsteps slowed, and came to a stop, and Peter tried to be as quiet as he could, as he curled up in the ventilation system.

A shiver ran up Peters spine, instincts driving him further into the vents, just before a massive green fist smashed through the ceiling, and crushed the vent space where Peter had just been sitting.

A disappointed, rumbling, "Awww" made its way to Peters ears, before Hulk lumbered off, leaving him in silence.

He had lost his phone, his only connection to Tony, and he was officially, all alone. Peter wiped his wet cheeks on the back of his hand, and carefully started crawling, trying to find any way out, to help.

…

Tony flew faster, calling for Peter when he had heard the phone clatter to the floor, before the call cut off completely.

Tony could only hope that Peter had dropped it before getting to safety, instead of him being crushed right with it.

He felt terrible, having been off at some stupid interview, when his building was attacked, his best friend lost himself once again, and his kid...god dammit his kid was stuck in there with him.

"Friday, call Steve."

He needed help with this one; he couldn't deal with the idiot attacking his tower, and work to save Bruce and Peter at the same time. Thankfully, Steve responded quickly and was able to help, bringing Bucky and Sam along to join the cause.

"The guys name is Harley Randolph. His shitty parents died and left him all their money, and apparently he wants to use it to take down…." Sam hesitated, glancing at Tony, who only raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

"I'm using his words here. He said he wanted to "take down the biggest dick in the world" so that he can be "the biggest dick in the world."

Bucky tightened the straps over his chest, as he huffed out a breath. "Sounds like a real piece of work. How'd you get those quotes from him? We haven't even talked to him yet."

Sam made a face, as he muttered unhappily. "He posted it on facebook. Guys a real jackass."

Tony looked up at his building, from where they were standing on the street, and tried to reign in his anxiety. "I couldn't care less about who this guy is! We just need to stop him so we can help Bruce and Peter!"

Steve's eyes were apologetic, which only pissed Tony off more, and he groaned as he ran a hand through his hair; not meeting his eyes.

"Tony, you know there isn't much we can do. Bruce setup those protocols for a reason; he wanted to keep everyone else safe, if he ever lost control."

Tony finally met his eyes, as he lost his temper; worry igniting his fury. "Well, it didn't work! Not everyone is safe, because Peter is still in there!"

Steve clenched his jaw, as Sam tried. "Tony-"

He didn't have time to waste. "Save it. Let's just get this guy in handcuffs so I can deal with the big green turd, wrecking my home."

…..

Peter had been crawling for so long, his back and legs were aching from being in the cramped space, and he still hadn't found an exit. Tony had said the whole place had been sealed, and now that it seemed that it was true, it was beginning to make Peter feel just a little claustrophobic.

He never had liked feeling trapped.

He was about to try another route, in the vents, when he heard something that made him feel a surge of hope so strong he was almost dizzy with it.

"...eed you to listen to me buddy. I need you to calm down. I need my Brucie back."

Tony!

Peter forgot all about being quiet, as he crawled through the vent as quick as he could, finding a grate leading out, and punching it off to slip out. Finally able to stretch, and breathe air that wasn't hot as balls, he stuck to the high ceilings and crawled over to where the voice was coming from.

He followed the sound of his voice, not missing the fact that Hulk was grunting and breaking things in the same room, and he found them in the lounge.

Tony was sending a video chat through the giant tv and Peter was so happy to see him, and hear his voice, that he made an involuntary noise as he raced along the ceiling, to get closer.

"I know that jackass is bombing the place, but you're safe inside; there's no need to fight him."

The big guy disagreed. "HULK FIGHT!" Peter flinched, and jumped across the ceiling to dodge the spray of wooden splinters, as Hulk threw his fist at the coffee table.

"No, don't fight. Don't break that! You're safe, do you hear me? Hulk?"

Peter clung tight to the ceiling, as Hulk roared and swept a hand through the room, sending chairs and furniture crashing against the barricaded windows.

The glass flared red, a loud blaring warning, sounding through the room, when the chairs hit the windows.

Peter didn't know what was happening, but Tony finally saw him through the video link. "Peter! You can't let him get out! He's going to try and break through the windows; he'll try rip the place apart from the inside, but you can't let him! If he does, the fail safe will automatically deploy and you cannot let that happen!"

Peter nodded, as Hulk turned noticing him there for the first time.

"I will find a way to fix this, Peter, I promise. Just don't let him break out! Everything's going to be okay."

Peter's relief at being able to see his mentor was short lived, and it ended with a fist through the TV.

Hulk roared in fury as he smashed the screen to bits, Peters heart breaking as the glass did.

"BANNERS FRIEND GO AWAY! HULK NOT LISTENING!"

Peter let out a cry. "No! Why would you do that!" He was gone. Which meant Peter was alone. Again.

Hulk didn't seem to care, and reached a hand up, to grab Peter and pull him down. The teenager grunted as his arm was gripped in the rock hard fist, yanking him down and pulling him along as Hulk made his way to the window.

"WE FIGHT."

Peter shook his head and tried to pull back, only making Hulk squeeze harder. He let out a cry of pain, knees dipping as his bones threatened to break. "Stop! Auhhh, please. You're hurting me. Let go!"

Hulk dragged him over, as his feet scuffled across the floor, as he tried to at least slow him down. But he wasn't stopping and Peter couldn't break his grip.

He didn't want to do it, because Hulk was basically a giant toddler, and Bruce was in there somewhere, and if he did what he was considering, it would make him more mad.

But he had to. Hulk had his back to Peter, as dragged him through his mess of broken furniture so it was easy for Peter for pick up a shard of glass from a broken table, and bring it down on Hulk's hand.

It didn't do much damage, not much could pierce that armor-like skin, but it gave Hulk a fright and he let go of the spiders arm.

"OW!"

Peter stumbled back, watching Hulk frown, as guilt wrapped its way around the chambers of his heart. The big guy looked honestly offended, as he regarded Peter.

Peter reached out a hand towards him. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't put me down. Are you okay?"

Hulk pulled his hand away from the teenager, and stomped over to the other side of the room, upset. "NOT HULKS FRIEND."

Now Peter was the one offended. "Come on, it didn't even break your skin. I am your friend!"

Hulk didn't look sure, but went to grab Peters arm again anyway, pulling him back to the windows. "THEN FIGHT."

Peter let out a cry of pain, at the grip on his arm. It felt like his bones were in a vice, and he could feel the bruises being born across every inch of the skin on his arm.

There was no point pulling back, he wasn't strong enough, so he followed, as he tried to get his words out around his groans of pain.

"No, we can't! Mr Stark is fighting that guy, and we can't get out."

Hulk raised his fist to the window, about to try and smash it, and the barricade, but Peter couldn't let that happen. "Stop! You can't do that!"

Peter was at that desperate place again, where he knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it. He couldn't let him break those windows.

"I'm sorry, big guy."

With his left arm trapped in Hulks grip, he used his leg and hooked a foot on the leg of a toppled over coffee table, and swung it towards Hulks face.

It smashed as it struck, not doing much damage to the guy at all, but certainly making him mad. His footsteps stopped, and he turned towards Peter, furious.

Peter swallowed and tried to think of a version of this reality where he didn't get smashed to bits.

"YOU NOT HULKS FRIEND!"

Peter didn't want to get on his bad side, but if he couldn't physically stop the Hulk from destroying the building and getting out, he could at least distract him. Maybe if he could get to his Spider-man gear, he could wrap him up in webs and restrain him so he could work on calming him down.

He shook his head, trying to pull his arm from that crushing grip. "No, we can still be friends. You just can't break things. You need to calm down."

His plan worked, kind of. Hulk turned away from the window, and pulled Peter up, holding him in front of his face, so that he could yell at him as he dangled from his grip.

"YOU WANT BANNER!"

A whimper escaped his mouth, as Hulks hand tightened on his arm, and he tried to concentrate through the white spots dancing across his vision. His voice shook slightly.

"Yes, I want Bruce back. But I like you too, you just can't break things."

Hulk wasn't convinced, and growled as he swung the hand holding Peter, flinging him across the room like a discarded toy.

"NO BANNER!"

Peter flew across the room, landing on the floor, to tumble and roll over debris, until he came to a stop when he smacked into a flipped over couch. His breath was lost, his battered chest unwiling to heave any air in, but he could already feel the rumble of Hulks footsteps coming for him.

His whole body ached from his rough landing, but he made it to his feet and sprinted to Tony's workshop, where he'd been working on his suit. He didn't have time to suit up completely, with Hulk so close behind him, and instead, sprinted right past it, swiping up his web shooters on the way.

He slipped them on as fast as he could, and activated them, as Hulk roared. His heart was thumping so fast in his chest, bolstered by the adrenaline rushing through him, and he felt almost lightheaded with relief when he shot a web, and swung up to the rafters, in the training room.

His chest ached, and burned as he panted, but the green guy was right behind him; angry and intent on crushing the teenager for his betrayal.

"Hulk, just listen to me! Why can't we just talk about it?"

A green fist came soaring his way, and he barely jumped out of the way before it crashed into the ceiling beside him.

"HULK DOESNT LIKE SPIDERS!"

Peter fired webs at him, sticking his hand to the rafters, and crawling away as Hulk hung from them, before he growled again and tore them apart. Okay, so much for restraining him.

His only option left was to either distract him or calm him down, and given Hulks present disposition, he didn't think the latter was possible.

That fist came once more, gripping one of Peters legs and slamming him into the floor, before pulling him up and throwing him at the wall.

Peter felt his head crack the floor, before he was thrown again, and everything went momentarily black.

…

Tony slammed his fist into Harley Randolph's face, again and again, until Bucky's strong arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him away.

Steve used his boot to flip the piece of shit over, before bending down and pulling his arms behind his back, cuffing him. He looked up, barely winded from the fight, despite the fact that he'd been blown up once or twice.

"Sam can take him from here, Tony. We can tend to our other problem."

Tony nodded, and activated his thrusters, gripping the back of Caps collar and carrying him as he flew to the nearest tech store. It was, thankfully, abandoned due to the chaos and danger that Harley had caused.

He dropped Steve and went straight to a computer, using it to get into his towers cameras and systems. And there was Peter.

He froze, feeling sick. The teenager was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor of the training room, Hulk sauntering towards him.

Steve let out a breath behind him. "Oh god, Peter."

He wasn't moving. Tony watched in horror as Hulk made his way over to the kid, one of his meaty hands plucking the young hero from the floor. Peter began to wake up, at the movement, and Tony's chest tightened at the sounds that fell from Peters mouth. The weak whimpers, and groans of pain, as his battered body was moved.

Blood dripped down his neck, and Tony noticed for the first time, the dented crack on the floor from where Hulk must have thrown him, given the splatter of blood.

Hulk regarded Peter, as he twitched in his hold; hands coming up to claw pathetically at his hand.

There was no way Peter could fight him off. Hulk new it, and dropped the kid, onto the floor, before walking away, back to his task of breaking out of the building.

Steve's voice was low. "Tony, you know what you have to do."

The other man didn't consider it for a second. He shook his head, and watched the screen, where Peter was laying on the floor, in a crumpled heap. "Give him a chance."

"There is no chance. I care about Peter too, but you know you have to."

Footsteps approached from behind, but Tony didn't take his eyes off his kid. The voice belonged to Bucky.

"What are you talking about?"

Steve sighed. "There's another protocol that Bruce set up. The building shuts down automatically, when he lose control, but there's two ways to shut it off. The first is for Hulk to calm down, becoming Bruce again, so he can put in a code and unlock it all. The other…If Hulk tries to break out of the building it'll deploy automatically, but if he doesn't calm down, we can do it manually."

Sam was there too, but Tony closed his eyes, voice rough, as he spoke before he could. "I won't do it."

"What is it?"

Steve's voice was quiet, and sad. He didn't want to do it either. "We can flood the tower with sedatives, powerful ones that are potent enough to knock out the Hulk, or at least lower his heart rate enough that Bruce can gain back control. But that much concentrated sedation will kill anyone else in there."

Peter.

Tony could barely speak through the lump in his throat. "It'll kill him."

Steve was, for once without hope. "It's our only option."

…

Peter dragged in ragged breaths, as he watched Hulk walk away. He had to stop him, he couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Bruce would never forgive himself if he did.

It hurt so much to move, and he knew his arm was broken from the fall, and likely some ribs too. His head pounded and his vision blurred, and he was scared, but he couldn't give up.

Peter clenched his teeth, and pressed his good arm to the floor, pushing himself up to his feet. The room tilted, and his legs wobbled, but he stumbled determinedly after the Hulk.

"Stop! You can't leave!" His voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked it to be, but Hulk heard it nonetheless.

Every part of his body begged him not to move, and he felt his stomach heave at the way he could feel his ribs grinding in his chest. Yep, definitely broken. His good arm wrapped around his chest, as he ignored the warmth spreading through his hair and dripping down his neck.

It was hard to see, but he knew Hulk had stopped, by the lack of shaking in the floor. That green mass of power and fury turned around, to glare at him, and while he was terrified, he did not back down.

"Bruce, I know you're in there. I don't know how much longer I can do this." His voice broke, as he shook.

"I need you to come back. I know you can do it."

Hulk's face screwed up into a frown, but Peter could see that he was having at least some effect on him. Hulk blinked rapidly, before shaking his head, as if trying to keep Bruce back.

Peter tried again, taking another painful step forward. "Please."

Hulk huffed out a breath, shaking his head again, before letting out a roar, and charging forward.

Peter used his good arm to fire webs at him, sticking his arms to the wall. He knew it wouldn't hold him for long but he had to try.

Hulk pulled at them, and Peter added more before they could break, as he limped closer to him.

"I just need you to listen to me. Bruce, you have to concentrate. You have to take back control. You know I can't stop Hulk. I need you to help me."

Hulk pulled at the webs, and Peter watched them begin to snap. He couldn't fight him, and he was already hurt. It was beginning to look hopeless.

He was so tired, but he ran as fast as he could, jumping onto the wall, and sticking there with his good arm, trying to make it back to the vents to hide, when Hulk broke free and jumped after him.

That brawny hand wrapped around his leg once more, yanking him down to dangle in front of Hulks face. And then he squeezed.

Peter let out a scream of pain, as Hulks grip tightened on his leg, crushing it until something snapped.

Peter's vision went white with pain, as his awareness began to dim, his body wanting nothing more than to pass out. He didn't want to be in pain anymore, but he also didn't want to die, and that's what would happen if he lost consciousness.

He didn't realise he was still screaming, until he pushed the creeping oblivion away. His leg was still in Hulks grip, pain tearing up through the limb. Peter raised his arm, and blinked through his blurry vision, to fire a web at Hulk's eyes.

Despite Peters inability to aim very well, he hit his mark, and the webs did their job, making Hulk drop him to the ground.

Peter landed heavily, with no will or power to stop his decent. With just about every part of him hurting, being dropped on the hard floor, was going to be agonisingly painful, but thankfully his senses all dimmed as he landed.

He was on the verge of blacking out, and he wanted to so bad, he just wanted it all to end.

…..

Tony held his hand over his mouth, tears blurring his eyes as he watched Peter. His screams of pain, the tears streaked over his pale face. He could barely stand to watch, but couldn't tear his gaze away either.

Peter was dropped to the ground again, and was so still Tony thought he might be dead.

But then he heard the sobbing. Peter lay in a heap, body shaking as he let out agonising sobs. Tony's own tears fell as he watched, and he could barely breathe, because there was nothing he could do. Although that wasn't entirely true.

Steve's voice shook as badly as Tony's hands, as he cursed softly behind him.

"Shit, kid."

Peter's voice was hard to hear through the video, as he forced his words out through his tears, and his words weren't what Tony wanted to hear.

"I can't do it. I can't save you, Bruce. I'm so sorry. I thought I could, if I just tried hard enough."

Hulk had began walking back to the windows, when he'd dropped Peter, but now he paused at the teenagers voice.

"It hurts so bad. I just want it to stop. I can't do this anymore."

Tony watched, as Hulk turned around, coming back to where Peter was laying.

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, voice thick with tears. "You have to do it. This is the only way we can help him. He's in pain, and he's scared. It's cruel to make him suffer any longer. Look at him, Tony. It's what he way, he won't hurt anymore. It's the kindest thing we can do for him, now. He'll fall asleep. And it'll be over. "

Tony's heart felt like a stone in his chest, pressing on his lungs and making it hard to breathe, making him cold inside and out. And it ached; it hurt so badly, because he didn't want to lose Peter, but it seemed that no matter what he did, he would anyway.

His only choice was to either watch Peter die an agonising death, or kill the kid himself, in a final act of mercy. Either way, he lost the one person that he loved more than anything else in the world, and it broke his heart.

His words were strangled with grief. "I'm so sorry Peter."

His trembling hand inched closer to the computer.

But he hesitated, as he watched Hulk move closer to the teenager on the floor.

He regarded Peter with what looked almost like concern.

Every breath Peter took, was laboured and thin, and he sounded so tired, but he spoke, and Hulk, and Tony, stopped to listen.

"Bruce, I need you to know, I don't blame you. This isn't your fault. Don't feel bad, okay? I'm-" His words cut off with a groan of pain, and a cough, his eyes squeezing shut from the pain. When he opened them, panting, and tried to speak again, Tony saw that there was blood on his lips.

"I'm not mad. Please, don't be mad at me for giving up. It just hurts so much, and I can't fight anymore. Tell Aunt May and Ned that I'm sorry. Tell them I wasn't scared, and that it didn't hurt. And...tell Tony that I tried." He let out another sob, tears running down his temples, and into his hair.

"I tried really hard."

Tony could barely see through the tears running down his face, and he touched his fingers to the screen, wishing Peter could hear him. "I know you did, Pete. You did good. Just like you always do."

Peter heaved in another breath, and blinked up at Hulk, who was watching him closely.

"Bruce, if you're in there. Please come back. I don't want to be alone when I…You always helped me. Whenever I got hurt or sick, like that time you stayed up with me all night while I threw up, or when I got trapped after the bomb, and you stayed on the coms for the whole two hours it took to get me out. You just kept telling me everything would be okay. And it was. I always hated hospitals but you made me feel safe, everytime. Bruce... please. Come back."

Peter lifted a battered, weak, hand towards the monster that had destroyed him, and Tony waited for it to crush him. But instead, Hulk took it in his. He was so gentle, as he held Peters hand, and sat down beside him.

And then his other hand came up, and he used those huge fingers, to carefully brush the teenagers hair back on his forehead, as he spoke with a rumbling voice.

"Everything will be okay."

Peters mouth pulled up into an exhausted smile, and he closed his eyes, with a sigh.

Tony watched, heart pounding, and he cried out, as he watched. "No! Peter!"

Sam's words were thick with emotion, but he pointed to the screen. "Tony, look."

Tony looked to where he was pointing, seeing Hulk begin to change. He was shrinking, turning back into the mild mannered scientist they all loved, until Bruce was sitting there, holding Peters hand.

Bruce looked down at the kid in front of him, and wiped his eyes. He sucked in a breath, and called out to the AI linked through the whole building. "Friday. End Hulk protocol. Code 87135."

The AI obliged with a cheerful. "Good to have you back, Dr Banner."

But Bruce's voice held nothing but guilt. "Send a med team. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had never flown faster in his life, then when he heard Bruce's code being input. All he wanted, was to make sure Peter was okay, but when he got there, he couldn't make himself move.

Peter was so still, and so...broken. Medics were already swarming into the room, as Bruce called out his assessment.

"He's hemorrhaging, and already in shock; he needs to be in surgery now."

Someone else said something about intubation, as hands began pressing and turning Peter, trying to keep him alive. He didn't move or react at all; not even when they straightened out his mangled leg, and wrapped it in a splint.

His hair was soaked in blood, head turned to the side, towards Bruce. He looked so young, it was hard to believe Tony had been talking to him just that morning, about pizza. If he had just listened to the kid and let him come, they wouldn't be in this mess.

He had watched, Peter beg for help, and fight for his life, and he had watched him say goodbye as he gave up. And as much as he wanted to be there for Peter, he couldn't help like the medics could, and he couldn't watch anymore.

He didn't know when Happy showed up, or how much he knew about what was going on, but he appeared behind Tony, his hands gentle as he tugged him away from the mess.

"Come on. Let them work."

Tony felt numb, as he allowed himself to be led away. He swallowed thickly, as his stomach turned. "I promised I wouldn't leave him."

Happy rubbed a hand over his shoulder blades, voice resolute. "You have to, they need to operate."

Tony knew that, but his mind was already gathering up reasons to feel guilty, and there was no shortage of them. "I told him he'd be okay. He trusted me."

Happy stopped walking, to stand in front of him, and grip his arms. His face was calm, but his eyes were sad, as he tried to reason with Tonys demons.

"You know there was no way to get in. The system was designed that way. There was nothing you could do; it's not like you could tell Peter that. You did everything you could."

Tony sniffed, lifting a hand to his face as he realised he was crying. He wiped away his tears, and tried to shake away the fog taking over him.

"I need to tell May."

Happy sighed, nodding. "I'll get his friend."

Steve offered to help Tony break the news, for which he was immensely grateful. Steve was quieter than usual, and so pale that Tony thought he may pass out. He figured it was the guilt for what he had suggested they do, but Tony didn't hold it against him, because he had been right when he said it was what Peter wanted. And Tony had been about to go through with it.

Just because he understood that it had been the best option at the time, didn't mean that the guilt of making that decision wouldn't kill them inside everytime they looked at the teenager. Although that depended on weather Peter survived the next few days or not.

Tony jumped a little, at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. Steve's face was creased slightly, in concern.

"You're starting to hyperventilate. You need to get out of your own head."

Tony nodded, rubbing a hand over his face, as they approached May's apartment door.

Jesus, what was he going to say?

He thought he may throw up again, and took a deep measured breath as he knocked on the door.

God, her face. As soon as she opened the door, her smile slipped right off. She had been attempting to cook something, and burnt it, given the smell in the air, but she had been smiling, before she saw them standing there.

Her bright eyes, flickered between the two, becoming somber behind her glasses, as she came to the realisation without them having to say anything.

She swallowed, her voice trembling. "Is he-?"

She couldn't finish her question, and Tony couldn't answer. He squeezed his fingers until they hurt, looking at the floor and trying to keep together, as Steve answered.

"He's in surgery now."

She took a breath, as her eyes began to dampen. Her hands fluttered over her shirt, straightening it and smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles, in an attempt to calm herself. It didn't work.

"What happened? Is he going to be okay?"

Steve answered again, always polite, always the leader. Tony hated himself for his silence.

"There was an attack on the tower, and Bruce lost control. Peter did all he could to keep Hulk in the building. If he hadn't, others could have been hurt. He protected everyone in the city."

Tony raised his chin, finally meeting her panicked eyes. "We have the best medical team with him, and I'll do everything I can to fix this. I'm so sorry, May."

She had hated Tony for the longest time, but had only recently warmed up to him, for Peter's sake only. She let out a sob, and surged forward, wrapping Tony up in her arms and pressing her face to his shoulder.

He hugged her back, feeling her shake as she cried. And he hated himself for that too.

…..

Happy sighed, pausing outside the Leeds family door. He didn't want to do it. He could hear the family laughing inside.

He had been in the same position, a few times before. When Peter fell from his webs, and landed on his arm. It had been a bad break, and his concussion was bad enough that Bruce had been worried about damage. He'd had to tell the best friend then, and here he was again; dead and worry eating at him, stopping him from knocking until he could muster up the courage.

When he finally did knock, it was met by a muffled shout from the teenager. "I'll get it!"

He opened the door, taking in Happy's expression. It was usually grumpy, but this time it was sad. Ned paused, paling.

They just stared at each other, a quiet understanding between them, until the teenager finally spoke. "It's Peter?"

"Yeah."

"Is it bad?"

Happy only nodded this time, pointing inside. "Go get your bag. May's already there."

He nodded, looking scared, and went off to say goodbye to his parents, with an excuse of a sleepover.

It struck Happy, not for the first time, about how sad it was that the teenager had a go-bag always at the ready, for when he needed to stay at his best friends bedside while he healed.

The car ride to the tower was silent.

….

May wrapped Ned up in her arms, as soon as he arrived; her face already red and streaked with tears. Ned sniffled against her.

"Is he okay?"

She ran a hand through his hair, and kissed his forehead. "I don't know."

Tony was sitting with his head in his hands, next to a line up of other Avengers, who all looked as shattered as he did. Ned was used to them by now, and took a seat with May, hand clutched tightly in hers.

They waited for hours, to hear any news, and all stood as Dr strange came out; having been called in to help.

"He made it through the surgery, but there was a lot of damage. He has a severe concussion, a bruised heart, internal bleeding, broken ribs right across his chest, his arm was broken in several places, and his leg was crushed. I've placed pins in the leg and put it back together, but it's going to be a long road to recovery, even for him. He's also got heavy bruising across almost every part of him; the worst over his arm and his hip."

May had a hand over her mouth, Ned crying quietly at her side, and everyone else looked different shades of green, at the long list of injuries. Stephen sighed, and took one of Mays hands.

"He's holding his own right now, and I do think that he has a very good chance of recovering, but it's going to be a while. I have him in an induced coma, to help him heal, and he's probably going to need to go into surgery a few more times, but he's doing really well."

May sniffed, voice choked with tears, as Ned let out a sob behind her. "When can I see him?"

Stephen looked sympathetic as he gave her a small smile. "I need to run a few more tests, before we clean him up, and get him in a room, but I'll come and get you as soon as we're done."

She nodded, gratefully, and thanked him before he left.

…..

Bruce scrubbed his hands down, and tried to breathe. He had just spent a few hours fixing the teenager that he broke. It had been almost physically painful, to have to look at what he had done, but he endured it.

He pressed his guilt down, until he had put the broken boy back together. He helped clean the blood off that pale skin, keeping a close eye on his vitals and scans as they moved him to his bed; and only left when Peters family came in to see him.

But he didn't stop to rest, or take a break. He went straight to the lab, the broken mess of glass, metal, and plaster, and began picking up the remnant of his work. Peter needed medication that would work better with his system, and Bruce would find it. He wouldn't stop till he did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go get his blanket, would you? I think it's in the cupboard." May fluttered around the room, fretting over her nephew, as he lay asleep in the bed. Of course, calling a coma 'sleep', was generous, in Ned's opinion, but he wasn't about to correct her.

He stood from his seat next to Peters bed. "Sure."

He retrieved the blanket and handed it back to May, who took it and shook it out over Peter.

"There you go, baby. All nice and warm." She tucked him in, careful of his breathing tube and various lines.

Ned sat back down, taking Peters hand, as he watched May stroke a finger over that pale cheek. Her voice was soft, as she smiled.

"Can you hear me, Peter? Dr Strange said you're getting stronger. Your heart is healing, and you're starting to push back against the vent. That's good!"

She sighed, shoulders slumping. "I miss you so much."

It had been a few days, and Ned agreed with her wholeheartedly. His parents had let him stay for the weekend, under the premise he was at a sleepover, but now that he had school he could only spend his afternoons by his best friends side.

It was hard, trying to pretend everything was fine, while people continuously asked him where Peter was.

M.J didn't believe his excuse that Peter was sick, even though it was technically true, if not a massive understatement.

He missed his best friend, and he couldn't help but worry about him while he was at school. What if something happened to him while he was away?

He was becoming as big of a mother hen as May and Tony.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Peter badly hurt, and he doubted it would be the last. He hated Spider-Man for it if he was being honest. He hated that his best friend had to endure so much pain, but he was also immensely proud.

He kept up a steady stream of chatter for Peter when he went to visit; trying to give him comfort while in the coma. Although he didn't know if he could hear him.

"Hey, man. Michelle asked about you again today. I don't think she buys the flu excuse, but that's what I keep telling her. I wonder what she'd say if she knew the truth."

Peter was still on the vent, and Ned tried to ignore the hiss of the oxygen being forcefully pumped into his best friends lungs.

"Did you know you have a wizard for your doctor? It's kind of funny, although I don't think he went to Hogwarts. I asked him about it and he said it's not really magic, and that he's just harnessing the energy of the universe or something. So, maybe he's more like a Jedi. Tony said that Bruce is okay, but no ones seen him since the attack. I heard Captain America talking about it; he sounded worried. Just, get better soon, okay? I know you worked really hard already and saved everyone in the city from The Hulk, but I think we could all really use you right now."

…..

Peter was...somewhere. It was quiet and safe, and he liked it there. Although it was strange feeling so untethered, and alone, and he was glad when the voices came.

"There we go, there's my handsome man. The bruises are healing over his cheeks too, look at that."

May. He'd missed her.

He could feel her brushing his hair, while a different pair of hands stretched out his arm, and ran something soft along it. He could feel warm water on his skin, and it felt nice. But why was his arm so heavy?

"He usually has more of a curl to it. You know he'll complain about it being so flat."

That was Tony. He must have been the one carefully cleaning Peters' arm. His strong, callused hands, held Peters so gently and his tone was light with teasing. Peter had missed him too.

Mays' voice was warm. "His hair used to be so curly when he was little. He looked like a little cherub, with those big eyes of his."

She sighed, and Peter felt her warm hand on his cheek, thumb gently moving over his skin. "I hate it when he's asleep like this."

Peter didn't quite know what was happening, but he knew that 'sleep' was not the right word.

Tony's tone was softer. "I'm just glad the tube is finally out. He looks more like himself, now. They'll wake him up soon."

Peter didn't want them to sound so wistful and melancholy, and he used all his strength to curl the fingers being cradled in Tony's palm.

The warm cloth on his arm stopped moving, as he heard a soft breath being released.

"Peter?"

And then he was gone again.

…..

Tony didn't bother knocking before walking into the wrecked lab.

Bruce had fixed what he could but didn't want anyone else coming in, so most of the space remained in its sad state of disrepair.

The doctor turned slightly at his approach but didn't look at him. Tony spoke first, noting the uneaten meal he'd sent him the previous night.

"You can't keep doing this, Bruce. It's not healthy."

The man's shoulders were tense, as he hunched over his work, back to his friend.

"You think I care?"

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "He's healing, just like he always does. No one blames you. We just want you back."

He flinched as Bruce slammed his hand down on the table, making his equipment rattle. "That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. It wasn't your fault that some asshole decided to attack our home." Tony stepped closer, seeing the screen on Bruce's workbench, playing the security footage of the fight, over and over again.

He stormed over and picked up the device, turning it off, as his voice grew hard. "I told you to stop watching that. There's no need to punish yourself. It wasn't you."

Bruce finally turned around, eyes furious, and his hands clenched into fists in an attempt to keep himself under control. He gestured to another screen beside his tools, one that displayed Peters vitals and scans. "How is he supposed to know that?! He's not even awake!"

Tony tried not to take offence to that and clenched his jaw. "He will be. And he wouldn't want you doing this. He loves you."

Peter was so full of love, and Tony knew that he thought of Bruce as an uncle and that Bruce, and anyone else the teenager encountered, couldn't help but love him back.

Bruce turned around again, shaking his head. "He shouldn't. I don't deserve it."

Tony's heart hurt for his friend, but he knew there wasn't much else he could do. He took the untouched food and left, hoping that Bruce came to his senses on his own.

…

Ned gently lifted Peters arm into his sleeve, being careful with the heavily bruised limb. The teenager had finally woken up the previous morning, but he was still slow and confused about a lot of things.

Ned had been worried the first time it had happened, and although it was unsettling to see the young genius so out of it, he was used to it by now. And he'd remained patient, as he answered the same questions over and over.

"Where are we?" Peters' eyes blinked tiredly as he looked around, unable to help much as Ned carefully pulled his shirt on for him.

"We're in Stark Tower, in your room. We've been here a week."

Peters eyebrows creased as he took in the room. There were flowers on the desk in the corner, cards lined up beside it, and a small Iron Man plush sitting up amongst them. Gifts from the worried Avengers.

He sounded young and sleepy, although he'd slept most of the morning away already. "I'm hungry."

Ned shook his head, pulling his friend's shirt down to cover the slowly healing bruises on his skin, before starting on the buttons.

"No, you're not. You just ate."

Peter barely heard him, spotting a jelly cup on the tray table beside the bed. "I wanna try the green one."

Ned smiled, as Peter rolled his head across his pillow, to eye the treat.

"You don't like the green one."

Peter frowned, patting his clumsy hand on the other boy's chest, only just realizing there was a cast, encasing the limb. "I wanna try it! Why is this on my hand?"

Ned didn't want to have to explain the fight again, and decided to choose the lesser evil, retrieving the jello and a spoon.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Although you'll probably ask for it again in about twenty minutes."

Peter stared at his cast, looking at the names scrawled over it, and little notes telling him to get better before his fleeting attention was taken by the wobbly green treat in Ned's hands.

He was still weak, and uncoordinated, and Ned helped curl his clumsy fingers around the handle of the spoon, before holding his wrist and helping him scoop up some dessert.

Peter took one bite and screwed up his face. "I don't like it."

Ned laughed, taking the jello away. "I warned you, dude! This is the third time we've done this."

Peter was tiring again, leaning heavily into his pillows as Ned put the cup away, out of sight, and therefore, out of Peters rattled mind.

"Where's May?"

Ned was happier to answer that one. "She's just picking up some stuff at home, for you. She'll be back soon. And before you ask, Tony is just down the hall and he's fine. Everyone is fine."

Peter watched his friends face, brain working just a little harder than it had been, and he finally asked a question he hadn't before. "Do I keep asking the same questions?"

Ned's eyes lit up, as a genuine smile spread across his face. "Yeah, but it's okay. I'm just glad you're talking again. It's not your fault. You got hit in the head really hard during the…" He hesitated, as Peters wide, curious eyes watched him.

"- during the last mission. Everything's okay though, you're getting better."

Peter just nodded, trusting him, just as he always did.

…..

"Don't push yourself too hard, let me do most of the work." Steve had his arm wrapped around Peters' waist, as he helped him walk with his brace on.

The pins had been taken out of his leg, and he was doing much better. So much so that Tony was hosting a little party for him, to celebrate his progress.

It had been a rough recovery period, with a lot of physical therapy and more than a few nightmares. And everyone was just relieved that they'd all be able to move past it.

Everyone except Bruce. He still hadn't left his lab, and Peter knew, from the whispers he heard from the other Avengers, that he was barely eating or sleeping.

As he healed, his memories got better, and he remembered what had happened with The Hulk. He was as worried about Bruce as everyone else.

Steve was helping him walk back to his room after he had ventured out so they could play video games together, but he paused in the hallway. Steve looked at him, worried when he stopped.

"You okay? Is your leg hurting? I can just carry you the rest of the way and we can get Strange to-"

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I just thought maybe I could go see Bruce?"

Steve paused, searching the teenager's eyes for any sign of fear. He had heard his nightmares and the screams that echoed through the tower at night. Everyone had. But it was always Hulk that he begged to stop hurting him, and Bruce that he asked to come back.

Steve nodded, and leant the kid against the wall, making sure he was okay to stand there by himself before he left. "I'll go get your crutches."

Peter wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say when he got in there, but he knew that he couldn't let Bruce hurt anymore, especially for something that wasn't his fault.

It was hard to move around, even with the crutches, and he quietly asked Friday to open the door for him.

Bruce stiffened at his voice, hands freezing over his work, but Peter didn't hesitate.

"Hey."

Those shoulders were tense, locked up tight in anxiety, as he faced away from the door.

He didn't say anything, so Peter moved closer, crutches clacking against the floor as he spoke. "I haven't seen you since that morning before the attack. Are you okay?"

Bruce's head bobbed a little as he nodded, voice quiet and rough when he finally spoke. "I'm okay. Peter...I'm so, so sorry for what happened."

He had known it was coming, but he still paused, choosing his words carefully. "I meant what I said, back then. When I was...saying goodbye. I don't blame you. You didn't have control over what Hulk did. It's not your fault."

Peter watched, heart heavy, as Bruce lifted a hand to his face, covering his eyes as his back rose and fell quicker with his rapid breaths.

He didn't say anything, so Peter filled the silence.

"I am...I am scared of him. But you're not him. I'm not scared of you."

Bruce couldn't hold his tears in anymore, and they slowly slipped down his cheeks as he turned to face the teenager. He searched the boy's eyes but didn't see the fear that he thought he would. There was just...calm and something like hope.

Peter winced as he moved, leg still painful to move on, and Bruce instinctively stood, reaching his hands forward to help, before hastily pulling them back.

He didn't know what else to say, other than 'sorry', again. So, he kept his mouth shut as Peter continued.

"You've been gone for ages. I missed you."

Bruce clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to see me."

Peter frowned, almost offended. His voice was adamant and unwavering. "I want to see you. We're friends right?"

Friends. Bruce smiled just a little, resolve crumbling. "Yeah. We're friends."

Peter nodded. "Cool, you can come to the party, then. May made a cake."

He was so casual about it as if there was nothing strange about inviting your attacker to a party, and nothing at all amazing about his complete forgiveness of Bruce.

He shuffled closer and smiled. "But Ned helped, so it's edible."

Bruce nodded and lifted a hand to wipe his eyes, as he closed the distance between them so that Peter wouldn't have to hurt his leg any further.

Peters' eyes were wide and careful as he reached out a hand, and Bruce sniffed as he did as he was asked and allowed Peter to hug him.

The teenager smiled as Bruce hugged him back, hands careful so as not to hurt him further. Peters' voice was muffled slightly, against his shirt.

"You'll come, right? You'll come back?"

Bruce nodded, breath shaking at the overwhelming emotions running through him, knowing that Peter was talking about more than just the party.

He had thought that Peter would be afraid to see him but it had been the other way around.

He had been the one afraid, and Peter was telling him there was no reason to be. And after everything, the least he could do for Peter was do what he asked and forgive himself.

He nodded, cheek brushing against Peters' hair. He had missed him too.

"Yeah, I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
